Truth or Dare?
by Quiffin
Summary: The Jellicles find themselves bored one evening, and decide to play a round of Truth or Dare. I know it's been done before, but I thought the idea was cute. Be sure to leave a truth or dare for your favorite Jellicle *****VIA PMING ME. Please don't post requests in the reviews.


It was a beautiful day out. The first official day of summer. Flowers were in full bloom, and a cool breeze drifted through the junkyard, making the heat bearable.

A group of Jellicles consisting of Tugger, Alonzo, Munkustrap, Cassandra, Bombalurina, Demeter, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, and Admetus sat in a little circle on top of the TSE-1 car.

"I'm bored." Admetus moaned. Alonzo nodded in agreement. Munkustrap sighed.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?"

"We could go down to the pool at Bustopher's country club?" Cassandra offered. Alonzo shook his head.

"We did that yesterday." He said. Cassandra "humphed" and crossed her arms.

"Wot 'bout Truth o' Dare?" Teazer suggested. Mungojerrie nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

"Oi luv that game!" He exclaimed.

Admetus shrugged. "Sounds okay to me if you guys are up to it."

"Yes!" Mungojerrie punched a fist in the air triumphantly. "Whoo's gonna go fiost?" He asked eagerly.

"Ooh! Me!" Cassandra said, waving her hand around.

"Alrioght. Go ahead, Cassy." Mungo nodded.

"Don't call me that." She whined. "Anyways, let's see... Munk! Truth or Dare?"

Munkustrap thought for a moment. "Uhm, truth."

"Tch, woos." Tugger mumbled under his breath, earning a glare from his brother.

"Okay, Munk. Have you ever kissed someone other than Demeter?" Cassandra grinned. Munk's eyes widened, and a blush creeped up on his cheeks. Demeter smirked at him.

"I-uh, yes?" He covered his face with his hands. "It was my cousin's best friend and she came over to hang out, we were only like 13 it was nothing, just a quick peck on the lips I swear I didn't even like her that much and no one can compare to you Demeter, really it was nothing, I-"

"MUNK." Tugger growled. "You're rambling. It's not even that big of a deal. I kiss tons of Queens."

"Yeah, but you're you. People expect you to be and idiot." Munkustrap fired back, and Tugger stuck his tongue out at him.

"It doesn't matter to me, Munku. Don't worry." Demeter giggled, enjoying the sight of her normally calm, cool, and collect mate becoming flustered. Mukustrap sighed in relief.

"Okay, well my turn then." Munk looked around, trying to decide who to pick. Then he caught sight of Tugger, and an evil grin played on his lips.

"Tugger. Truth or dare?"

Tugger narrowed his eyes at his brother. What ever he was up to, he didn't trust it. "Truth."

Munk smiled. "Alright. Out of that huge amount of Queens you have supposedly kissed, whose did you enjoy the most?"

The group snickered, and tugger crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, you know, Munku, I've kissed so many it's hard to tell."

"Oh, come on. There has to be at least one kiss you remember."

"Well," Tugger said, his eyes dashing to Bomba for a second, then looking down. "Maybe my first kiss."

The group "oooohed." Munkustrap smirked. "And who, pray tell, was that?"

"Sorry, Munk, only one truth per round." Tugger grinned. "My turn! Cassandra! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go up to Mistoffelees and tell him that you like him."

"But I don't! I'm dating Alonzo." She gestured to the black and white Tom, who was looking angrily at the mane coon.

"That's the point. Duh." Tugger scoffed. Cassandra huffed exasperatedly, and stood, stalking off into the Junkyard.

"Misto! Oh Misto!" She called. The rest of the group strained to hear.

"Oh, there you are! Hey Misto, I just came over here to tell you that I like you."

"I- well, that's very flattering, Cassandra, but you know I'm dating Victoria-"

"Okay. Just wanted to tell you. Bye Misto!"

The rest of the group snapped back to their normals positions, as an angry looking Cassandra stomped back over and took a seat beside her Tomfriend.

"I'm so going to get you back for that." She hissed.

"Don't be silly, Cassy dear. You know you love me." Tugger wiggled bus eyebrows at her, making Alonzo growl when she giggled.

"Oh, okay. I can never stay mad at you..." She purred.

"Can we just get on with the game?" Munk growled.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Okay okay. Lonzie, dear."

Her mate perked up.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course! I am a manly Tom, after all. And manly Toms don't pick truth." He shot a look at Tugger and Munk.

"Okay. I dare you to... Oh! I dare you to put salt on your paw and the squeeze an ice cube in it, and hold it for thirty seconds!"

"Psh, that's all?" He puffed up his chest. "Easy." He stood up and walked over to his den, disappearing through the doorway. He came back, holding a salt shaker and a dripping ice cube.

"Start when we say go, okay?" Cass asked. Alonzo nodded. He poured a little bit of salt in the hand that wasn't holding the ice cube, then thought better of it, and sump twice at much.

"Go!"

He smashed the ice cube into the hand with the salt and squeezed his hand with all his might.

"See? I told you it's noth-" Ge cut himself off as he bit his lip, and his hand started shaking. "Holy heavyside, this hurts!"

"You still have like 25 seconds, Lonz." Mungojerrie piped up. Tears streamed out of the corners of Alonzo's eyes, and he ha to hold on to his wrist to keep it steady.

"It hurts so bad! It's like a forrest fire in my hand- and all the fleeing animals are wearing cleats! Ahh!"

"Hang in there, Lonzie! Only 15 seconds left!" Cassandra said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Rumpleteazer started to cheer. "Go! Go! Go! Go!"

"Ten more seconds!" Munk said. The twins began to count down.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6!" With every number they leaned in a little closer.

"5! 4!"

"Almost done, Alonzo!" Admetus cheered.

"3... 2... 1!"

Alonzo dropped the ice and brushed off the salt as quickly as he could. There were red burn marks on the palm of his paw.

"Thank goodness it's over!" He almost cried. "I need some cold water. Excuse me." He bolted away from the group, Cassandra running after him and apologizing profusely for making him do the dare.

"Well," Munkustrap began. "While they are taking care of that, lets have another person go, eh?"

* * *

**Yay! Okay, make sure you guys leave a review with truth questions or dares for your favorite cat! It's okay if they aren't in the current group.**

**Also, I have a dare for YOU guys! I dare you to write a Bomba/Tugger story or one shot. They're mu favorite couple**

**and don't have nearly enough stories, especially lately. **

**Regardless, thanks for reading!**


End file.
